The Undead
by Leelee225
Summary: My names 'Julie' and I'm friends with a famous host club member named 'Haruhi'. It was our second year at Ouran and that's when zombies spread world wide, some of us though like to call them 'Undead' since zombies doesn't fit them well enough. Me and Haruhi managed to escape the school and months later we end up finding her old high school friends. Well crap... What'll happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really have anything to say except for I hope you enjoy and please review/favourite/follow, I don't update chapters if I don't get any so yeah.**

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of their characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Julie's POV**

I remember that horrible day, they were everywhere. Most of my family became infected and are apart of the Undead, only me and my brother had survived out of all of us. Then we had decided to look for refuge. That's how I met Haruhi, she was in the same year as me and we both managed to survive and here we are, a few months later...

"Haruhi throw the smoke bomb then run through the gates!" I yell to Haruhi.

The zombies were swarming towards us, and fast! _Damn herds!_ Haruhi swiped her boots against the wall for a good run towards the gate as she threw the smoke bomb at the zombies.

"Run!" I screamed loud enough for her to hear.

I started to run to the wire gates, the moss in the abandoned train station slowing me down slightly. My breath felt stiff but alive, aching bones yet they want to fight. The sweat drops being heard off the water, the quick reflection you sometimes wish was dead is reflecting off the puddles.

"Julie! Hurry we have to get to that building!" Haruhi demanded with a stern face.

"Right!"

Before I left the abandoned train station I press my foot against the ground with enough force to swing myself around to close the entrance to the outside world, the zombies being trapped inside, their only option to turn back.

"Clear" She said, panting slightly.

We stopped in front of a school once known as Ouran Academy, the once pink and golden walls rusted and worn away. Blood stains from different battles splattered across the ground and sticking to the rust with ease.

"It looks like a haunted house" I said with remorse.

"It's a haunted castle" Haruhi corrected with the same amount of remorse and regret.

We both attended Ouran though I only knew her for a few weeks before the Undead also known as zombies came to living, we had to leave the memories behind and our friends... It was hard but we knew we had to protect what was left of our families. It hurt Haruhi the most, her friends the Host Club, she missed them and she doesn't even know if they're alive...

"Julie. Let's go inside" Haruhi said sternly.

_Stop acting like you don't care... _I kept this sad thought to myself as I walked to her side, grasping her hand in mine.

"It's ok" I said with a small smile.

She nodded in reply, a sad smile being graced on her lips. _I'm always going to be here Haruhi, we're friends._

My waist long red hair swayed along with my sparkling blue eyes, fire burned within my soul like an inferno. Haruhi's own brown hair had grown to her chest and the brown eyes I had once seen innocence in, was filled with concentration and fierce waves crashing against the shore.

We kept walking up the rooms until I saw it, Music Room 3.

"Haruhi. For memories sake" I said pulling her with slight force to the door.

Again she nodded with a crystal tear falling to her cheek. I smiled again and opened the doors, but it wasn't what I expect to see, no I never expect this. _No way, that's impossible. _I didn't get the chance to think as two sharp knifes flew in mine and Haruhi's direction.

I caught one and Haruhi grabbed the other, the thrower had a cold gaze that told me he has given up hope for himself. Haruhi looked stunned and didn't move or even retaliate, she just stood there in utter shock. I rolled my eyes and took a very mocking stance as if he should do better.

"What a warm welcome. I never thought the first time I'd meet a Host Club member I'd be greeted with a death threat" I smirked but he didn't move.

His black hair sticking out and grey orbs being hidden behind glasses, it all threatened us with death. _He hasn't noticed her then... _I kept eye contact with him, patiently waiting for Haruhi's presence to be acknowledged.

When his gaze landed on Haruhi he lost the evil aura and his eyes seemed to light up with a spark of an overflowing joy. _Always stole all the hot guys, didn't you?_ I poked her in the arm and when she turned I smiled then nodded in understanding.

"Kyoya" her voice was low but I saw that glint of hope "Are the others here. Are they here Kyoya!"

His mouth was slightly apart and his glasses almost greeting the ground, Haruhi on the other hand had her chest puffed out and she looked strong and determined.

"She asked you a question and I suggest you answer before I make you" I said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, they are" he answered with a glare set on me "If you follow me, I'll show you"

I could hear the disappointment in his voice but I didn't feel pity for him, he should of known she wouldn't be looking for him. _Tamaki, I hope you waited._ Even if he is an idiot, I know she still misses him.

We entered an area that had sharp wires surrounding a pile of weapons and sleeping bags. _I'm gonna guess they've been living here._ I stepped inside and was immediately greeted yet again, so kindly. Two guns are aimed at my head along with a dagger, sword and an axe. I smirked and drew out my two guns. If they attack I'll shoot every single one of them.

I quickly scanned the room and the figures that, yet again, threaten to kill us.

A pair of twins, orange hair and golden eyes that reflected the slight light from the windows were holding the hand guns. Then a tall boy with a strong structure, black hair and grey eyes, similar to the boy named Kyoya that we had met earlier, was holding the sharpened axe. Next to the strong man is a boy up to his neck with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and he's carrying the dagger.

My eyes slightly tilted to the one person I knew Haruhi had been staring at since they appeared.

_Tamaki Suoh._ _This person was the leader of a club Haruhi and the other boys had been in._ His glistening blonde hair was slightly damp, and his amethyst like eyes looked drained of colour and happiness, that I was once told were similar to staring at a rainbow over a waterfall. His hands are on the sword, that I might mention, is extremely close to my neck.

"I'd stay down if I was you" I suggested smugly.

"Agreed" they all turned to Haruhi in shock, their mouths wide "Julie's the best shooter, could probably kill you all before you could kill her"

"Haruhi" Tamaki gasped, his feet and fists shaking.

They all put their weapons down but I kept mine up. Faces of confusion and sparks of happiness clashed against one another through each boy. _They look so lost. _I felt the tiniest trickle of pity for them, not even thinking i nudged Haruhi hard with my elbow, but she took it in understanding of why.

"I have no idea if I should let this reunion be and leave or break it up so we can get the supplies we need" I said, glaring daggers at Haruhi.

"Alright, let's go"

***SLAP***

Tamaki slapped Haruhi ruffly on the cheek, her face keeping to the side. _Jackass, bad move._

"What did you say?" Tamaki yelled furiously.

I pulled my gun up to his head, fingers hovering over the trigger and the other gun aiming at the hosts. _Bitch yeah! _I turned to see Haruhi's face red from the sudden impact on her cheek, she looked hurt (More ways then one).

"Now this is gonna be how it plays out, you guys wait here patiently for me and Haruhi to be done with our business then you come with me" I say coolly.

They all nodded and just stood there as I guided Haruhi out to the corridor, my guns still pointed at them. _Freaking hell, guys these days._ I felt sympathetic for them all the same but you don't want to hurt my friends or your lookin' for trouble.

"Haruhi, get out of your freaking daze and help look for supplies and kill any zombies or enemy's" I demanded.

"Alright, same goes for you" she replied.

The corridors looked awfully different, the paint was now brown and red with the occasional sign of a bullet. _Ghost town. _That was the only words for it. _When there's no room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. _That was deadly true and here's the proof, look around because it's everywhere, they're everywhere.

Around a corner of the blood stained corridor I could hear a dragging sound, a lifeless walk heading towards me. Groans and sweeping of what I presume to be blood. _It must be. _I held my guns out aiming at the entrance of the corridor, my fingers pressing lightly on the trigger, waiting for the opportunity.

Then a loud gunshot from behind me rung through my ears. _What the hell._ It hit the zombie backwards but didn't kill it, instead it stumbles and lunges itself at me. _F*cking hell!_ I shot it square in the head and kicked it with my now bloody knee.

"Damn zombies" It was Kyoya.

"I had him! You got in the way!" I whispered trying not to attract more unwanted attention.

He didn't answer. His face though said he was hurt, and a bit offended since he had tried to help me.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot, so let's start over. K?" I said extending my hand, which was very muddy and had scars everywhere.

"I'm Kyoya Ootari, but you can call me Kyoya" he shook my hand politely after stepping a few more feet towards me.

"I'm Julie Heart, but just call me Julie. K!"

I then grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the corridors and into what was once a canteen. _This looks like everyone just had a food fight and no ones bothered to clean it up... _I let go now realising I had been holding onto him for a while.

"Haruhi said something about you being the best with a gun" he unexpectedly pointed out.

"Well yeah, she's also good with a gun! And we're pretty epic with a sword too" I said skipping on the spot.

"Why are you here?" Another question was thrown.

"For our community of survivors, we have in a way, a town full of people" I smiled at the memories of the only normality I had left in my life.

Kyoya didn't reply he just stood there staring at me in amazement and hope filled his eyes once again, even hidden by his glasses you could see the hopefulness even if it is only a flicker of a flame.

"I want the Hosts to come to our little town" I faced him once again full of happiness "Join our family, all of us can live there and it's about the only normal thing left"

"It depends if they are willing to come, and if we have the chance of survival" he answered.

I chuckled at the unique answer, an answer I had never been given. _He's different from the rest..._ I thought and pulled him along to the kitchen.

"We need to look for food, medical kits, practically anything useful" I said when I let go.

I started rummaging through the broken draws only finding cockroaches and rats, though I wasn't really concentrating. My thoughts were jumbled and full of different emotions that collided with one another, millions of torpedoes being launched at one another but never hitting. _Should I be happy Haruhi found her friends? Will she leave me for them? Who is Kyoya really? Will I be able to get them to the town without getting them hurt, or even killed?_

That's when my mind decided to play a trick on me, a thought that was meant for me and not him.

"You're different"

He turned towards me and I did the same, he raised an eyebrow in question of the sudden statement. I could feel a tint of red cover my cheeks but I act as if it's not there, as if I'm not embarrassed and weak.

"Is that so" That was his reply and I wasn't satisfied.

"You hide yourself and your true emotions behind that mask of yours. Is it weakness? Scared? I'm sure there are many feelings surfacing now Haruhi's back" I said with seriousness.

He turned around to keep looking for supplies and I sighed.

"You shouldn't, it's a horrible thing to do. Plugging up your emotions? Yeah, I do it all the time and it gets lonely" I walked up to him and turn him around so he was looking into my crystal blue eyes "But I'm not the only one, am I? Are you lonely, Kyoya?"

He opened his mouth to speak but a scream rang out through the halls of Ouran. _It's not Haruhi's, no it's someone else... A Host? No it's to feminine, an enemy? That must be it._

"Who was that" Kyoya asked in a bit of a panic.

I again pulled his wrists and trampled through the Haunted Palace to the roof. A girl wearing black and green standing in the middle, wounded. _One of our enemy's then._ I could recognise the uniform anywhere, these guys were trouble but pretty weak. Though I'm in a panicked state but not because of the girl but because the Hosts are here and so is Haruhi.

_This still doesn't explain why she screamed..._

"Julie, Kyoya watch out!" Haruhi screamed.

When I turn around my breaths taken away. _F*ck!_

**OMG that was the longest chapter I've ever made! Sorry if this is shit! But yeah I'm horrible at writing but that doesn't stop me!**

**Please review/favourite/follow my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of their characters.**

**Please review/favourite/follow my story and all of its glory! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Julie's POV**

"Julie, Kyoya watch out!" Haruhi screamed.

Then I turned around, my breath being taken away. _F*ck!_

Five zombies in ripped school uniforms pounced from a herd of them. Blood splattered on the concrete as they jumped towards us, their rotten body's reeking of dead souls. I grasped my guns and imminently started shooting them, only being rewarded with them being pushed backwards.

"Julie, remember they aren't the friends we use to know" Haruhi whispered now beside me shooting rapidly.

Bullets whistled through the air hitting its target with maximum force. The hosts stared in amazement, I could feel their admiration and awe. _How stupid can they get? I heard they were idiots but seriously. Freaking start helping!_ Another zombie came crumbling towards me, and I was still spaced out. _F*ck! _I tried shooting it but my gun was jammed.

"Crappy little piece of shit!" I nearly screamed with fury.

I threw the gun away and grabbed a sword that was laying safety away on my back. _I don't have time to load my other gun, so I'm gonna have to use this. _I slashed the zombie, refusing to stab it incase the blade became wedged inside.

Numerous amounts of zombies flocked towards us, causing a massive sea of red and rotten flesh. _Where's Haruhi?_

My eyes escape the hold of my blade in search for Haruhi who was now shooting furiously at the beasts. I smiled widely and began swiping my blade against their skin, without thinking I went into a world were all that mattered was killing. _Then again, that seems like the world I live In..._

Then I heard a bomb from the school entry. _More spies? _They wouldn't ever come to somewhere like here, they'd much rather a guild to pilfer from. Even so the zombies became startled by the loud noise and incredibly jumped off the roof.

"What the hell was that?" Haruhi asked with annoyance but curiosity.

"The spies? Their was a member already here, but it's unusual" I said peeking over the edge.

I gasped at the scene. The spies were being beaten by another guild, and an assassins guild. I was apart of the assassins guild before, you could say they were born for fighting. But the unusual thing wasn't because they were being beaten, no it was because they had been driven out of their hiding place. _Very strange..._

"Hey, Riku!" I shouted "Up here Riku!"

Riku has dark blue hair with a scar down his left cheek, and grey eyes that sparkled like a cats. He's the leader of the assassins, their guild colours being blue and white. _I won't deny he is f*cking hot!_ _We have been friends since this stupid war against the Undead. _Riku glanced up after pulling a blade out from a spies heart, her body toppling onto the ground.

"Julie hey!" He did a quick wave before stabbing another "What ya doing up there? All the funs down here!"

"Ok! I'll bring Haruhi too" I shouted in reply.

I clutched Haruhi's wrist and leapt down the ridiculously high building, landing on window stools and other plate forms. Haruhi barely stumbles and leaps along side me with curious eyes.

Upon landing I heard the clamorous murmurs from the hosts, them debating either they should follow or not. I shrugged and strolled along to Riku who had just finished the fight.

"Impressive, no Undead though?"

"Must of been frightened off by the amounts of noise" he replied taking my hand and twirling me to his chest "You owe me for saving your life"

I laughed at the comment "You knew we were up there, did you now?" I asked mockingly with a smirk.

"It's such a shame you were with those boys" He said, brushing aside my enquiry.

"You might want to be careful there, could be an Undead behind us or a spy"

"Riku, what's up?" Haruhi promptly interrupted.

Riku let go of me reluctantly and turned towards Haruhi and gave a small smile. _I never thought he had changed this much, it's kinda scary. _I smiled and so did Haruhi at the odd behaviour being displayed. _Could be acting._ I glanced at Riku, who's know talking with Haruhi and I inwardly laugh. _Defiantly an act._

"So is it a show for the Hosts?" Haruhi and I asked in unison.

He smirked evilly and looked upon the new pray. _Of course. A disguise and a good one. That is how he works, makes himself look innocent and gentlemen like, then... Well no one would like to hear that._

"I'm afraid you can't kill them Riku. They are Haruhi's past friends and she holds them dearly" I then smirked "this doesn't mean you can't have your fun tonight though"

"Of course, I will savour the game to all its glory"

We stood there for a few seconds with evil grins. _This will be fun._ I gestured the Hosts to introduce themselves, them all treading cautiously down a loop of stair cases that had rusted over the months of blood and rain. _Didn't even realise that was there._

"Everyone this is the striking Riku. I strongly suggest to NOT get on his bad side" everyone seemed to gulp at my words except for Haruhi and Riku.

Tamaki extended his arm but Riku looked upon it as nothing. His stern and serious attitude frightened them by the looks of their stiff stances and wide eyes. _Idiots._

"Riku. We're taking them to our house if you'd like to come, but you might want to send your guild members back" I said pointing to the guild members who were scavenging items.

"Right" he replied "Everyone go back to the guild. Sam you're in charge"

Sam is a trusted member that has always been by Riku's side, assisting in any battle or jobs needed to be done. He is also quite handsome with his honey hair and blue eyes that sparkled like the smooth sea.

"Then shall we go?" Haruhi asked already walking off.

"The problem is I closed off the train station gate" I stated rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh yeah... Could we go over it then?"

"We'd be risking hundreds of Undead to see us though" Riku said a little wary.

I sighed and pointed to the hosts "Why the hell won't any of you talk? What, Undead got your throat?"

"Well, we knew Haruhi but we don't exactly know you or what's his name" Hikaru said frightened by my sudden outrage.

"His names Riku and I'm Julie. I use to go to Ouran and me and Haruhi knew each other for a few weeks of her and mine second year, well I was actually two years above her... As for how I met Riku, I was on a mission and yeah..." I said smiling brightly at the memories that flooded my mind.

"Do you know us then?" Kauro asked.

"Yes" I had the urge to smack them on the back of their heads for their stupidity.

"That reminds me, I don't know you guys either" Riku said with a small smirk.

"No shit. The two red heads are Hikaru and Kauro, incase you can't tell, they're twins" I stated blankly.

"This is Honey and Mori, they're cousins" Haruhi said pointing to the blonde headed boy and his cousin, which is the one I referred to as strong figured.

"This guy with the glasses is Kyoya. And the amethyst eyed blonde is Tamaki" I finished.

"Ok let's go before it gets dark" Haruhi interrupted, still calm as the breeze.

_What if one of these guys are infected?_ I asked myself. _Then we're dead, then again they would of been apart of the Undead by now..._ I glanced at them once again, we had started to walk, with Riku watching at the back and the Hosts in the middle. _Very suspicious that they're all alive... I haven't heard blonde talk since slapping Haruhi, or Mori and Honey. Odd... Very odd people..._

"Julie do you find it strange we haven't seen many Undead?" Haruhi stopped and looked worried by her own comment.

"Quite. Usually we are worn out by the end of the day, but today's... Different" I replied and started to investigate my surroundings.

"We should be happy, now let's go" Riku commented pushing me forward, then whispering in my ear "Get them ready for the club tonight alright? I haven't had enough fun lately"

"Sure sure..." I smirked and urged the Hosts to hurry.

_They're quite unsure about this... I wonder what happened while at Ouran. I remember running, screaming but I was freaking at home at the time._ People... Being killed mercilessly, they were being eaten. The world was being painted in blood. Some people begged for help, for God to save them even. Others had legs ripped off, arms or even half their stomachs, it would of been bitten off. Their blood would ooze out, then they'd die.

The memory flashed through my head like a bullet. I shivered before scolding myself. _Don't think about that! Stupid! Stupid! _Even through these train of thoughts I kept a poker face._ Today has been different..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Welcome to 'Venomous' and please enjoy your stay" I said jokingly.

"Whys it called Venomous?" Tamaki asked with curiosity.

We had been walking for an hour until we reached the town of Venomous. A long walk of avoiding the Undead, new types of Undead being introduced to the newbies which was my official name for the once infamous Host Club.

"To be honest, we don't know" Riku answered for me and motioned us inside.

The town looked old fashioned since it was made out of worn wood. Though it's huge. The paths made out of gravel, people equipped walked around like it was normal. _And here... It is normal..._

The hosts gasped in shock. _You idiots._ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"It's quite somethin' ain't it?" I said beaming with admiration at the towns progress.

"It has fresh water, farm land. Even electricity" Haruhi said also beaming.

"I remember when people said this place was never going to accomplish anything" Riku pointed out.

"Some quit because of slow progress. Never grasping the fact slow progress, is still progress" I quoted.

Haruhi and me high-fived, proud of ourselves for always supporting the project. We may have changed guilds and towns a lot but we never actually left them completely.

"Common guys! We're going to the club tonight and you're coming!" I said pulling the newbies to my house.

"What if we don't want to go?" Kyoya asked stubbornly.

I glared at him, my eyes turning red. "And you really want to argue with me or Haruhi?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

He mumbled something sinister and I smiled. My house was quite big, using dark timber wood with a unique carving style, the edges make it appear old fashioned. _Which technically it is... _The roof was also made out of small pieces of wood that scaled down inches after the wall ended, which are a dark red.

"Welcome to our house!" Haruhi said calmly but with clear adoration for the home we have known to call ours.

"This looks... Different..." The twins said in unison with bored expressions.

"And Ouran looked better?" I asked with anger starting to boil.

They grunted and I led them inside. There were 15 steps that you'd have to walk up to reach the house door, this was a advantage if any zombie invaded our territory even if it's unlikely we must be prepared. _Always be prepared for the unexpected._

"You don't need to wear anything fancy just a belt around your waist with a t-shirt and pants should be fine" I turned to leave to the bathroom but paused "use our belts and make sure you put knifes in there instead of guns"

The newbies looked terrified while Riku guided them to the lounge room, me watching them all the way. _I won't let them destroy the house on the first night... I might find some hottie!_

"Julie, get ready! It's almost time to go" Haruhi yelled.

I put on a red tank top, short jeans and a pare of black killer high-heels. Applied some black eyeliner along with eye-shadow, red lipstick and clipped in my silver rose ear-rings.

_Let's get this party started!_

**I would of continued but the chapter was already really long and I thought I'd give you something to wonder about.**

**Please review/favourite/follow my story since I don't update if you guys don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of their characters.**

**Thankyou for reading my story even though it's not too good! It's highly appreciated!**

**Please review/follow/favourite because that would be epic and I'd update faster! Good-bye and enjoy this chapter and all of its glory!**

**Chapter 3**

**Julie's POV**

"They have clubs _here_?" Kyoya asked astonished.

"Of course. I come here a lot and so does Haruhi" I replied, nudging Haruhi "found a few lookers in there too"

We both laugh along with Riku who is wearing a pair of daggy black jeans and a black t-shirt. The newbies are wearing similar clothing and look really attractive, I'd say handsome but that's lady and gent talk. _Haruhi sure knows how to pick 'em. _

Haruhi's wearing similar clothing to me except her tank-tops dark-blue and so are her killer heels, while mine are red to match my flaming hair.

The club was a midnight purple with black artwork spray painted along its walls. _It may look like nothing but it sure is so much damn fun!_

We walked inside and their are 2 bars with 10 seats along the bench and in the middle are people with guns, knifes, and axes dancing to the music, most of them with beer in hand. There aren't many lights with the exception of the bathrooms along with the bars. The colouring is dull since it's mainly brown, black, dark blue and purple.

"Well I'm gonna go get a drink. Riku, Haruhi you want one?" I asked them after our laughter had subsided.

"Not right now" Haruhi said fist pumping with me "Riku go with her so she doesn't over do it"

She said mockingly but with gravitas. I pouted but she had already waved good-bye and off on the dance floor with the hosts who went hesitantly. _Maybe I'll get to dance with someone tonight... Any who lets get some wine!_

"Julie and Riku! What a pleasant surprise!" The bar keeper said widening his smile.

"Come now John, I come here almost every night" i said, laughing quietly.

"Riku you aren't the one who'd come to the bar. You takin' Julie here on a date or somethin'?" He asked brushing off my comment.

"Come now John we don't want Julie to kill you. We wouldn't get any drinks!" Riku replied jokingly.

We all talked for around 7 minutes laughing merrily. Until Riku was dragged away by a crowd of giggling, drunk girls and gays. Then John had more buyers to attend to. _Well I'm bored... _I thought while swirling my drink around, causing bits to splatter off the side.

"I'm surprised you're not the one dancing" a cold voice commented.

I turned around and saw it was Kyoya. _He looks rather fatigued... He should get some sleep..._ I thought and smiled benevolently. He smile warmly to what looked like to himself and closed his eyes.

"I'm just wondering about why there wasn't many Undead today" I paused for a second "it is odd... But if you'd like we could dance together!"

His eyes shot open in surprise. _Idiot._ I smiled warm-heartedly and gently pulled him to the dance floor then shoved him some wine. He looked startled and unsure about the glass but chugged it down. _He looks drunk enough... Is it a good idea to give him MORE? Yeah, it'll be fine!_ I snatched a drink off some weird guy and took a sip before giving it to Kyoya, who once again, chugged it down.

"This isn't like a gents dance btw. So just let go and do whatever"

So that's what he did. We swung our hips and threw our hands in the air as the beat drowned out everything and took control. My heart pounded as we were dragged closer together every striking note, my back sliding against his chest as the crowd got bigger and the space got smaller.

I kept taking glances at him, inspecting his appearance. Bed-head hair, and wild eyes with no glasses, not to mention daggy clothing. _Defiantly drunk._

The music ended with me panting hard, my back laid against his chest and his arms on my waist. _That was... Peculiar... _Though i know I had done way more then just dance with people. _When I get drunk I can really lose my senses._

"We should get out of the way before we're hauled into another dance" I said while laughing with a smile.

_I didn't have sex with him or get raped so it wasn't that embarrassing._ I thought as we casually walked to the others.

Haruhi was talking to Tamaki and Mori about some techniques to get money and the twins were collapsed on the ground exhausted, while Honey... _I have a feeling I'm missing something here... _Honey looked a lot taller then in the pictures, doesn't have a bunny and is talking normally...

From what I remember, Haruhi told me he acted like a little kid and looked like one too... Though he doesn't... Must have had a grow spurt, and as for his attitude... I think the Undead changed a lot of peoples personalities so I shouldn't be surprised.

"Hi Julie" Haruhi said finally noticing me "I hope you didn't get to drunk that you messed up Kyoya"

"Surprisingly, no I didn't..."

"Really?" She looked shocked at the answer but kinda relieved.

"We should go... The nights young but it flies by fast and I want to play a game of Truth or Dare!" I said fist pumping in the air.

Riku suddenly appear next to me grinning evilly at the mention of Truth or Dare. We hooked arms and using our free arm we heave the others outside then along the path to our apartment, chatting endlessly about random things.

"So Riku... Did you get to have your little fun with the newbies" I whispered.

"Told each one of them separately I was gay, they're hot and I want to mess them up" he said diabolically.

"You've screwed with way to many girls to be gay" I reply giggling "I bet it freaked them out though"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Truth or Dare... Hikaru!" I say pointing towards Hikaru.

"Dare"

"I dare you to confess an undying love for rice"

Everyone seemed to face palm at that time but I just smirked and placed a bowl of rice with a pink love heart in the middle with the initials R and H. Everyone face palmed once again.

"My dear rice, I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you" Hikaru confessed, holding the bowl up to the ceiling "I want to be with you forever, we could be so happy my love"

We stared awkwardly as he kissed the rice passionately. _I'm not sure what to make of that..._

"I didn't mean confess in that way" I whispered half to myself.

"Truth or Dare, Honey" he said as if nothing had happened.

"Truth"

"Are you gay?"

"Yes"

Everyone gasped (except me and Haruhi). _Wasn't it obvious?_ Riku sweat dropped, probably remembering what he had said earlier. _Man, that's gotta be awkward..._ I thought before doing something very stupid.

"Whoop there it is" I said with a blank face.

"Truth or Dare, Haruhi"

"Why does everyone act as if nothing just happened?" They ignored me once again.

"Truth"

"Tell us a secret"

"I had a secret relationship with Kasanoda for a few weeks, and a month before the Undead came to earth I broke up with him saying I had feelings for someone else" Haruhi said plainly.

"Oh yeah! I remember that, so funny when you told me you had no idea you loved-"

"Say it Julie and I will never speak to you again" Haruhi warned.

***BANG***

Someone burst through the door sweating and panting rapidly. Me and Haruhi stood up grabbed our guns, a blade, and practically striped in front of the boys as we put on our hunting gear. A black t-shirt with red patterns along with flexible long pants that stuck to your skin, and a pare of matching joggers. I tied up my hair into a high pony-tail and we went to talk to the man.

"Five of our night-shifts died from a herd of Undead" he said full of sorrow and pity.

"Alright Michele, where are they?" Haruhi asked with little sympathy.

"They are surrounding an abandoned house a couple of metres away, but they started moving towards us" Michele answered.

"Newbies lock the door and don't come out no matter what. If you do you'll die and so will others" I told them sternly.

We nodded to Michele and the door closed. _What could of attracted so many Undead that five of our men died?_ We are running towards the site, the worried stares and cries passing us. _Could this of been the reason for seeing so few today? _I could hear the moans and groans getting closer. _Maybe... The spies somehow scared all of the zombies to one area... Or attracted them using bait..._

"Julie, Haruhi I am not a newbie" I turned around to see Riku in his guild colours. White and blue. "I'm coming with you"

"Alright" We both replied, and started running again.

We are getting closer. The scraping and blood stains in the street are way to obvious. I slowly grabbed my guns as did Haruhi while Riku grasped two of his blades. I breathed out steadily, my heart racing from the exhilaration.

"Michele head back and tell no one what's happening" I told him.

He nodded and left with a few glances back.

We creeped towards the edge of the wall, our backs being held against it in hopes they hadn't sensed our presence. Then the fires of ammo came.

Gun shots flew through the air, blood drenched the ground. The ripped cloths from the Undead stained, and their faces rotting. _Ugly beasts..._ I thought as I shot another Undead. The corridors of the alleyways echoed with gun fire.

Riku slashed his victims and spun around to kill the other. Their body's being chopped up then thrown to the side like the trash they are. We kicked them with our knees forcing them to be flung to the wall, their bodies making a bloody print on the demolished windows and rundown bricks.

I could feel the sweat but the cold air from the mid-night breeze swept them away. Our faces covered in scars as more kept coming. Scraps that were hidden under the massive amounts of blood.

From the corners of my eyes I could see them, those damned idiots. They had weapons that were blunt, wearing inflexible clothing that would be easily torn off.

"You f*cking dumb asses! Go back!" I yelled to the newbies.

They didn't listen, they grabbed their weapons and started to attack. The blunt weapons did little to nothing to the Undead. You could see they were struggling and they couldn't use martial art skills since the Undead would easily infect them.

"Haruhi go protect your f*cking friends!"

Riku and I stood back to back. Our breath heavy and bodies tired. _There's so many... We have to protect the hosts as well... _I thought as we lunged out for the kill. My guns admitting smoke from the sheer force and speed.

You can imagine the seen. In a dark alley way, almost no were to run and protecting a group of idiots using three stones. _I'm one of the stones._ Told to protect, and trained to kill. That's the life we must live and that's why we have to fight, we were made for this purpose.

"Help!"

_What!_ It was a little boys voice, coming from a hotel room... _What the hell! I thought no one lived in this area! _Riku could hear it too, so could Haruhi and the newbies. _God damn it!_

"Riku you have to hold them off for now!"

I jumped on a rusting ladder. The iron bars and platforms looked as though it would give way at any sudden movements, and there were many. _Freaking hell!_ I stepped cautiously on the squeaking bars, my heart stopping every single step.

"Please help!"

The voice was getting closer, and I could now tell he was crying. _Poor boy..._ I'm next to his window and he is holding a girls hand, she's around 14-15 years of age. _She's dead... They must of be brother and sister... _The boy has short brown hair with grey eyes and is around 4-6.

"Hello" I said quietly, now on the window.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Julie. What about you?"

"Liam"

"Is that your sister"

"Yes" he paused for a moment as more tears streamed down "she was protecting me from the bad people and she went outside and... Didn't come back..."

"Did you pull her back into your room?"

"Yes"

I slowly walked to Liam and hugged him tightly. He sobbed into my jacket and I felt tears drip down my own face.

"It'll be ok" I tried to reassure "Your sister would be happy your unharmed, but I need you to come with me alright"

He could only nod as I pick him up. Stepping out of the window I see the guys sitting down panting rapidly. _At least everyone's ok... _I glanced at the sobbing boy. _Almost everyone... _I look at the dead girl and silently prayed for her. _I know someone who could look after him at least..._

"You'll be ok, I promise"

**Thankyou all for reading chapter three of The Undead and please say a Happy Birthday to Rose one of my friends!**

**Remember to review/favourite/follow my story.**


End file.
